


Ancient and Storm

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [23]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dissociation, Gen, It's kind of hard to label when you're talking about somethingless than human that started human, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: John is old, perhaps. He feels so anyway.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Merle Highchurch/The Hunger | John, if you want it to be - Relationship
Series: Writober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 7





	Ancient and Storm

John was terribly old. Ancient even. Or… maybe he wasn’t. Maybe it was the accumulation of thousands, millions, billions, of lives over the years. Or again, maybe it hadn’t been years, mere weeks or days and he simply felt ancient because of the others. There truly wasn’t any way to tell. 

And then Merle started visiting.

There still wasn’t any way to tell the time, no he couldn’t even tell if he kept Merle around for minutes or years, but… it wasn’t so draining anymore. He felt more human, more- solid than he had in ages. It was like the storm had quelled.

And then Merle stopped visiting, the storm raged, and he became ancient yet again.


End file.
